Como agua y aceite
by Onmyuji
Summary: Cásate con ella, decían. Serás muy feliz, decían. Hasta que ella —aparentemente más loca que una cabra— te lleve a las situaciones más impensables para un hombre de gustos más bien refinados... como tú. ¡Regalito atrasado para Madame Morgan por su cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, _**Morgan**_! Espero que te la hayas pasado increíblemente bien y espero que este regalito de mí para ti sea de tu agrado. Sí, yo sé, qué descaro de mi parte traerlo casi un mes después, pero como te comenté, los trabajos finales son desastrosamente malvados. En fin, fiel a mi palabra, aquí te traigo tu regalo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena X3 ¡A leer!

_Me disculpo si Sesshomaru salió un poco __—o un mucho— __OoC. Eso._

* * *

**Como agua y aceite**

**Oneshot inédito de cumpleaños a Morgan**

**por Onmyuji**

_Cásate con ella_, decían. _Serás muy feliz_, decían.

_Malditos._

_Tenía razón._

_A medias._

* * *

"¡Sesshomaru-sama es un idiota!" La vocecilla retumbó en aquel espacioso comedor, luego de escucharse el movimiento de sillas en aquel espacio de delicado lujo y diseño minimalista. Un par de zapatos retumbaron en el suelo y se movieron, luego fueron seguidos por otro par de pasos hasta llegar a la salida de la estancia.

Una mano sostuvo firme el brazo de su interlocutor y entonces intercambiaron miradas. Fue la guerra de miradas más titánica que pudiese haber sostenido Sesshomaru en su vida. La mujer le veía con ira contenida, los ojos acuosos, el cabello revuelto.

_La primera pelea siempre es la más difícil._

"No." Repitió él, tajante.

"¿Por qué no?" El tono de aquella voz era de reproche, como niña pequeña. Desde que el peliplateado la conocía, no entendía como su ahora esposa pudiese tomar modos de niña pequeña y; antes que sentirse parte de una historia _lolicon_, parecerle más adorable de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

"He tenido trabajo extra los últimos días." _Y he llegado tarde y no he dormido bien y tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso es verdad._ Respondió, de nuevo duro. Y ella sabía que no había forma de competir o formular un argumento en contra como ese, lleno de respuestas implícitas que ella simplemente quería ignorar, arriesgándose.

Marido irritable por tiempo indefinido o perder la oportunidad de salir y pasear, disfrutar lejos del confinamiento de su simple y aburrido hogar.

"Casi no te veo, salimos muy poco. Apenas llevamos seis meses de casados. ¡Nuestro primer año de matrimonio no debería ser así! ¿No puedes hacer una pequeña excepción?" La mirada suplicante de su mujer era algo que no podía resistir. _Hasta ahora_. Y esos ojos duros fueron un simple _no_. "¡Sesshomaru, eres un idiota!" Gritó ella mientras forcejeaba soltándose y corría fuera del comedor tan rápido como sus pies lo permitían.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio le hubiese exigido a Sesshomaru que saliera detrás de su esposa para arreglar las cosas, pero como no estaban ni su hermano, ni su cuñada, ni sus molestos amigos, no había forma de que Sesshomaru, incentivado por su propia persona, se atreviese a seguirla.

Luego podría comprarle algo bonito o llevarla a cenar. Ya saben, cosas que a las mujeres les gustan. Así ella estaría feliz. Pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes qué atender.

_Su trabajo_, por ejemplo.

Volvió al asiento principal de aquel precioso comedor, asediado de un montón de papeles que había tenido que cargar de su trabajo para realizar en casa. No bastando con todo el trabajo de ejecutivo que tenía qué realizar —perfectamente impecable, cabe resaltar—, requería dedicar un tiempo extra a todo ello, como si fuera todo un _salaryman_. ¡Qué indigno era esa situación! Sentado de nuevo junto a todos sus papeles, comenzó a revisar y hacer garabatos que intentaban hacer de una firma y luego respiró frustrado.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle mientras revisaba su trabajo, repasando una y otra vez los contenidos y recordaba que aún no había pensado en todas las cuentas que tendría que rendirle a sus empleados al día siguiente, las decisiones que debía tomar, las juntas y citas que tenía en agenda para el largo día de mañana. Luego recordó que aún no había llamado a su médico de cabecera por las molestas neuralgias que alguien de salud intachable como su persona estaba atravesando... y entonces, justo entonces, Sesshomaru tuvo el atino de pensar en su esposa.

Porque ella quizás sólo estaba pensando en su bien. En una forma de distraerlo y relajarlo y pasar tiempo de calidad con la mujer a quien había elegido para compartir su vida.

No se lograba ser esposa de un hombre como él nada más porque sí. Y en su caso, no estaba tan seguro de qué era lo que le había enamorado de ella. Quizás esa inocencia y esa dulzura cuasi infantil que la caracterizaba. Esa espontaneidad que la llevaba a cometer las más extrañas locuras, nada _ad hoc_ a los gustos refinados de un hombre como él...

Aún recordaba cómo la conoció, hacía ya algunos años al pasado, mientras impedía _accidentalmente_ a un grupo de asaltantes que la tenían como objetivo. Desde entonces no había logrado sacársela de encima y, aunque pocos sabían —su hermano y cuñada—, pronto captó la atención de toda la esfera pública que una joven de menor posición social, completamente ajena a su propio entorno, estuviera en pos de él... y lograra su atención.

Y luego había comenzado todo esto, que en principio parecía más un juego que una verdadera relación romántica. Pero ahí estaba él: el frío y estoico Sesshomaru, prendado del amor de la dulce y amable Rin.

En su momento nadie hubiese aprobado la relación —incluso había quienes se rehusaban a aprobarla aún ahora—, pero al final había superado su fuerte opinión al qué dirán y la tomó por esposa, una preciosa tarde de enero; con una recepción lujosa y delicada, nunca más alejada de los gustos _caóticos y salvajes_ de su mujer.

Inhaló. Exhaló. ¡Vaya! El aire le parecía más puro ahora. Quizás un poco de relajación, un poco de pensar en ella y alejarse de los funestos pensamientos que su mullido estrés de oficina pudiera proveerle, era lo que Sesshomaru necesitaba. Venga, ya se sentía más cómodo. Quizás todo sería perfecto si esa corriente de aire frío que se sentía se apagara para mantenerlo calientito...

Momento. ¿Aire frío?

Con la rapidez que sus sentidos embotados y agotados se lo permitieron, Sesshomaru tuvo el acierto de abrir los ojos y ver más allá de sus párpados el vasto azul. Hacia el infinito y más allá, la masa azul del cielo acaparó toda su vista por lo que pareció una microeternidad. A lo lejos, podía ver en el horizonte que el sol comenzaba a colorear el cielo, anunciando que pronto amanecería. Era precioso. Se sostuvo de aquella firme superficie de mimbre y observó hacia abajo. Al fondo, podía ver la tierra y el campo extenderse al horizonte en una escala mucho más reducida, como si fueran hormigas.

Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru veía algo así. Era cierto que había volado en incontables veces a diferentes partes del mundo pero nunca así. Alzó la vida y encontró el enorme globo aerostático que le mantenía sobre las nubes y luego observó al autor de tal fechoría.

_Su mujer._

"¡Buenos días, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Me sorprendió que después de todo el trabajo que dijiste que tenías, hubieras caído rendido como un bebé anoche!" Sonrió ella con muy buen humor mientras se lanzaba contra él y se colgaba de su cuello, con unas risillas ligeras y cantarinas que Sesshomaru no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?"

"¿Te gusta? Jaken-sama me ayudó a traerte. ¡Dijo que te sentaría bien el cambio de aires!" Rió ella mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a su abrazo, balanceando la canastilla del globo y tensando sus músculos en el proceso.

"Rin, basta. Estamos a mucha altura y es peligroso que hagas esa clase de movimient-..."

"¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¿No te agrada la idea de pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo?" Ella se colgó de su brazo y lo apretó. Sesshomaru tembló.

"¿Podemos bajar? Estoy cansado y tengo trabajo que term-..."

"¡No!"

Tantas negaciones lo estaban volviendo loco. A tal punto que por un momento consideró la idea de lanzarse por el borde de la canastilla que suspendía del globo y lanzarse al vacío para encontrar la muerte. Sólo Dios sabe cómo mierda encontró la voz para hablarle de nuevo a su mujer, sacando la paciencia de alguna parte de su ser. "Rin."

"¡Necesitas estar conmigo! ¡Necesito tiempo con Sesshomaru-sama!" Chilló ella mientras lo soltaba y lo empujaba para alejarlo de ella. Luego caminó hasta el otro extremo de la canastilla y puso un pie sobre el borde superior de la misma. "Si mi esposo no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿entonces qué caso tiene qué siga con vida?" Dramatizó ella mientras trataba de darse impulso para lanzarse desde esa posición. Sesshomaru alcanzó a tomarla del cuello de su vestido para evitar lo que hiciera.

"No te voy a permitir que te lances. Detén esta cosa ahora mismo." Ordenó él.

"¡No!"

"¡Rin!" Exigió él, más demandante y agotando la poca paciencia de la que era acopio en aquellos instantes. Y entonces ella hizo más énfasis en el impulso para lanzarse por el globo, cuando su pie resbaló hacia el frente y Sesshomaru se vio enfrentado ante la idea de tener qué jalar con cierta violencia el cuerpo de su esposa, cayendo él uno encima del otro dentro de la canastilla. "Espero que eso te enseñe a cuidar tus acciones de hoy de adelante, Rin... ¿Rin?"

Pero Rin ya no escuchaba. En su lugar, un zumbido incómodo se asentó en los oídos de la extraña pareja y la cabeza de Rin comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí, hasta verse en la necesidad de levantarse y correr hasta el borde de la canastilla. Y luego se escucharon las arcadas y afuera todo lo que pudiese estar en el estómago de Rin.

"¿Rin?" Ahora la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba realmente preocupada mientras escuchaba a su mareada esposa devolver aquello que temía pudiera caer sobre la cabeza de alguien. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le sostuvo el cabello mientras terminaba aquello. "¿Estás bien? Si bajamos de aquí, puedo llamar al médico y que te revis-..."

"No es necesario. Estoy bien" Dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras se reincorporaba lejos del borde de la canastilla.

"Tener arcadas a primera hora de mañana no es normal." Y ahora que lo pensaba, él también comenzaba a sentir náuseas. ¿Sería que le habían contagiado? Bueno, de cualquier forma, su cansado estómago había estado haciéndole tales pasadas en las últimas semanas, así que igual daba.

"¡Es normal a las doce semanas tener mareos y arcadas matutinas!" Sonrió ella mientras sacaba una botella de agua de un pequeño estuche y comenzaba a beberlo despreocupadamente. Sesshomaru apenas pudo moverse mientras sus oídos hacían eco de las palabras. "¿Sesshomaru-sama?"

"¿Doce semanas? ¿Quieres decir qué-...?"

"No hubiese hecho de mi intención de pasar tiempo a solas contigo una pelea si no fuera por algo tan importante como decirte que _vas a ser padre_. Sí." Dijo ella mientras apuntaba directo a su torso masculino con el dedo índice y luego se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de su marido, se preocupó. "¿Sesshomaru-sama? Te ves pálido. ¿Quieres que llame a Jaken-sama y bajemos para que puedas ver al médico?" Murmuró ella mientras observaba su rostro ensimismado y acarició su mejilla.

"No." Respondió él simplemente, mientras pasaban un brazo sobre los hombros de Rin y se recargaba en la canastilla, relajándose por fin después del amargo despertar y admirando el sol que comenzaba a asomarse, tiñendo en azul claro el cielo y anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día _laboral_.

Vaya. En menos de veinticuatro horas había pasado de su primera pelea marital a la increíble noticia de que sería padre. Había sido muy duro con ella, siendo que ninguna culpa tenía, sólo la de querer estar con él y vivir día con día este cambio que estaban por afrontar, juntos.

¿Sería que realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Había descuidado a Rin en un momento crucial, ahora que estaban formalizando su matrimonio para convertirlo en una pequeña familia. Necesitaba cancelar citas y dejar de agendar trabajo; quizás llevarla a cenar, comprarle cosas bonitas... tal vez llevarla a comprar artículos de bebé-...

Ya saben, ser tan bueno en todo lo que hace, como siempre, pero darle el toque extra de ser _un futuro papá_. Tan bueno que todas las mujeres tendrían envidia de no ser ellas las elegidas por su persona.

"¡Oh, oh! Sesshomaru-sama, anoche que peleamos, salí de casa a dar una vuelta. Encontré una maquinita de peluches y mira lo que he ganado para nuestro bebé." Sonrió ella de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba de su estuche el peluche más horrible de una foca deforme de colores chillones y brillantes parchada y la restregaba sobre sus ojos, encantada.

Sesshomaru suspiró a consciencia, haciendo acopio nuevamente de toooda la paciencia perdida, mientras se repetía que su mujer era _como una niña grande_. Y a menos de que pudiera hacer algo para equilibrar las locuras de su mujer y sus malos gustos, no sólo en sitios a frecuentar, sino también en juegos de maquinitas baratos o foquitas multicolores y deformes; tal vez tirarse de la canastilla del globo ahora mismo, no sería _tan mala idea_ después de todo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** ¡Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Le puse todo mi corazón, mis buenos deseos e inspiración. Especialmente para la cumpleañera (atrasado) Morgan :)


End file.
